Drama king
by Chupchupkay32
Summary: This is one of those lovely humor stories of love....That me and my friend made for u please read and comment : Thanks love us ......Rated T just in case :-P
1. one chance

**Ok so here it is my best friends first story and my third...We dont own any of the characters We wish we did specially edward cullen... Be nice hope u enjoy love yourrr comments continue with them hehe : **

** IH Me and my best friend SA **

Epov

I waited for my angel by my car, when I heard the Newton's thoughts. _Omg i cant belive i'm gonna actually do this... she's gotta say yes to me now. I just hope edward isn't there...I kno she loves me she's just to threatened by edward.He probably hits her. _That's when I heard her truck. I chuckled to myself. You could hear it miles away if you were a vampire.

I watched as Bella got out of her truck and I was by her side before she could blink. I heard her heart beat get faster when she set her eyes on me. I knew I had that effect on her, but you'd think it would get old by now. As I walked her to her first class that vile Mike Newton stepped in front of us. "Hey Bella!" Mike said cheerfully and at the same time ignoring me. "So I was thinking...ummm would you like to go out with me on Saturday?" Bella looked at me and then back at Mike. "Huh? Mike, you know I'm with Edward who by the way is standing right next to me if you're to stupid to notice." Mike looked at me with a scowl on his face and said something I wasn't suprised to hear,"Bella I know Edward threatens you that's why you're with him. I mean come on..I am way better looking." I chuckled...but that was drowned out by the loud laughter behind me. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. You could only get that response from Emmet.

"Wow what drama im shocked"he put his hand over his mouth pretending to be shocked. What a retard i say...Bella couldnt stop but just burst out and laghed..."I gotta get to class you guys have fun" Emmet cracked up so i slapped him and we both just went inside leaving newton behind ...

MPOV

_I am so killing edward..._As i thought this Edward looked at me like he could here my thoughts and he kept chuckling..._What a idiot i though. _I went inside to bellas locker but Edward was there..._How did he get there before me? I wondered _Ignoring him i walked by and waited for bella outside of class instead.

Bpov

_WHAT THE FREAK mikes here and then edwards there oh god kill me now! _I ran by quickly pretending i was dead and there was emmet ...

Empov

I got out of class and the next thing I saw made me laugh. Bella seemed to be running away from an annoyed Mike and a very confused Edward. As she got near me I asked her how her day was. She looked at me with an annoyed expression on her face.


	2. Emmet time haha like elmo :

Empov

I got out of class and the next thing I saw made me laugh. Bella seemed to be running away from an annoyed Mike and a very confused Edward. As she got near me I asked her how her day was. She looked at me with an annoyed expression on her face. "Is there anyway I can help?" I asked. "Yeah, you can go kill Mike for all I care." I laughed for about 5 minutes, when I looked up I saw Bella walking away. I followed her and soon Edward joined me. "Bella, what's the matter. Is he bothering you?" Bella looked at Edward and then turned around. There standing was Mike Newton. Edward growled so only Bella and I could hear it. Mike asked in a very disgusting seductive voice, "So Bella, how about it, me and you go out Saturday?" Then Bella burst. "NO MIKE I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU LEAVE ME ALONE YOU FREAK!!!" Then with tears in her eyes she ran towards her truck. Edward followed while I stayed behind laughing to death...if that was possible. That little human can be very entertaining.

"BELLA WAIT UP IGNORE HIM I LOVE YOU" edward shouted then i saw Mike running towards both of them...I stayed back laughing,watching the drama.

_"What retards i tell you"_ Edward looks at me and growls I turned around trying not to laugh.

**Epov**

Poor Bella, she was having a hard day. Why couldn't Mike just get a life. Why must he try when he has no chance. I ran to Bella before she could get in her truck. "Come on Bella, I'll take you home. I'll send someone later to pick up your truck." Bella nodded her head. Before she could take another step I picked her up bridal style and she laughed but rested her head against my chest. Mike who was watching came over and asked Bella if she was okay. I told him she was perfectly fine and that I was going to take her home. He turned on his heels and walked away with thoughts that were of me dying in ways I didn't remember were invented yet.

**Bpov**

I love edward hes a great guy..but Mike seriously needs a life...I mean it and if he even comes near me again tomorrow I will kick his ass...Smiling i stared at Edward we both just kept staring until he broke the silence and said " Bella we can stare at each other all night in the car or go inside and actually be alone" I smiled and we went inside.I didnt notice i was hungry and my stomach started growling.I asked for a human moment quickly got some lasagnia from the fridge and ate it with some milk.Finally when i was done we both went upstairs and just talked. After asking for a million human moments he asked " do you ever sleep i mean its 2am chuckles"

"Thanks Edward i feel special"..."how about i sing you a lullaby...So he did and i fell asleep and when i was awake he was right there _shocker as emmet would say_

**EPOV**

I waited as Bella finished her food. Honestly I don't see why people like that disgusting stuff they call edible. Everytime I brought this up Bella would say, "Well I don't see why you like to drink blood Edward." And that's where our argument would end. When she finished she put the bowl in the sink and walked toward the door. I followed.  
When we got to school I saw Mike waiting for Bella thinking _damn she looks hott. Oh god why's he with her, it's like they're joined at the hips or something. Wow his eyes are beautiful. _The last thought scared me. Why would he be saying that. I deffinetly need to stay away from that kid. Even he was shocked that he thought of something like that. Bella got out and completely ignored Mike. I did the same.

**Empov**

Right now I was making out with my Rosalie. God she was beautiful. That's when I smelled Bella's blood. I turned around and found Bella and Edward walking towards us. "Hey living humans...human...hey dead human...!" The last part made Bella and I laugh. Rosalie just rolled her eyes while Edward looked at me with the look that says," I don't know why you're alive, there's no reason." Which made me laugh more. I don't know why but I've been laughing alot lately. Jasper wasn't here to raise the level of the emotion. It's probably me. I might just find things funnier then other people. Edward who heard my thoughts just snorted and walked away with Bella. I looked at Rosalie. She looked at me. "I gotta get to class Emmet honey." Shocked I screamed," NOOOOOOO COME BACK I WANT TO KISS YOU. DOES THOU NOT LOVE-TH ME ANYMORE?!" Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Oh god Emmet, I'll see you at home." And with that she walked away.

**BPOV**

"Haha wow emmet your a drama king" I said laughing...Edward rolled his eyes and just walked away...I ran after Edward and Emmet after me...


End file.
